Olhos
by Alicia Spinet
Summary: Harry tinha uma terrível dificuldade de tirar os olhos dela. PLEASE! GENTEM COMENTEM!


**Olhos**

Desde o ano anterior, o sexto, Harry tinha uma terrível dificuldade de tirar os olhos dela. Aquela que, inconscientemente, roubara seu coração. Desde aquele beijo, que trocaram no salão comunal, após ela o confortar pela morte de Cho Chang, nos braços dele. Naquela hora tudo o que sentiu foi culpa. E chorou, como em seu quinto ano quando perdera seu padrinho, o mais perto que ele tinha de um pai.

Ele desviou, relutante, os olhos dela, para olhar para Rony, o qual lhe falava sobre o jogo do dia seguinte. Isso o fez esquecer-se momentaneamente dela. Enquanto ele a observava, ela ria com as amigas, distraidamente, sobre algo engraçado. Perdido em pensamentos ele finalmente decidi fazer algo. Iria dedicar a partida do dia seguinte a ela.

Já era noite quando Harry saiu do dormitório masculino do sétimo ano da grifinória, com cuidado, sem acordar ninguém, levando consigo uma mochila, a capa da invisibilidade e o mapa do maroto. Dirigiu-se, então, ao campo de quadribol, onde começou a trabalhar no que pretendia fazer ao fim do jogo. Ele rezava para que seu plano desse certo. Ao fim, exausto, retornou a torre da grifinória, onde ficou esperando pelo horário do jogo.

À mesa do café da manhã, o time da grifinória estava entretido com as táticas que Harry passava. Ele, no ano anterior, tornara-se o novo capitão, com a formatura de Angelina. De esguelha, porém, ele continuava hipnotizado nela, em seu olhar. Quando faltava meia hora para o jogo eles saíram do salão principal sob aplausos de 1/3 das Casas. Enquanto que a sonserina os olhava ameaçadoramente.

Enquanto procurava o pomo, Harry olhava como andava o jogo. Por sorte aquele tinha sido um dia ensolarado, sem nuvens. E todos recebiam isso alegremente. Ele não pode deixar de olhá-la. Ela parecia, a seus olhos, uma criança brincando de pique-pique. De repente, ele ouve Dino Thomas dizendo que Malfoy avistara o pomo. Saiu, então, em disparada. Não demorou muito para que emparelhassem e, lentamente, Harry o ultrapassasse. Ele, com um pouco de cuidado, conseguiu pegar o pomo e, ao mesmo tempo, desviar da arquibancada, arrancando gritos de euforia.

Ele ergueu o braço para o alto mostrando a pequena bolinha, que se debatia inutilmente em sua mão. O time da grifinória, rapidamente, juntou-se a ele na comemoração. De repente, pequenas explosões começaram a ocorrer, ao longo do campo, assustando muitas pessoas. Das cores que apareciam duas se destacavam, amarelo e vermelho, as cores da grifinória. E, das pontas do campo, quatro fogos se uniram no ar explodindo. O resultado foi que começaram a surgir palavras de declaração, que arrancou aplausos a medida que as palavras surgiram.

"_Desde aquele dia, no salão comunal, não consegui mais tirar você dos meus pensamentos. Seu olhar suplicante para eu não me desesperar, seu abraço reconfortante, seu cheiro e, principalmente, seu gosto. Aquele beijo, o primeiro e único, não me abandonou nunca. Sempre vivo em minha lembrança e na minha boca._

_Desde aquele dia não sou mais eu. Tenho certeza, e sinto, que o sabes, que te amo de todo o coração. Olho-te sempre quando estas distraída. Observo-a nas aulas da AD, ou até enquanto andas com as amigas._

_Não sei mais o que fazer para me aproximar, por isso decidi fazer essa declaração a você. _

_Ginevra Molly Weasley, quer namorar comigo, Harry James Potter?"_

Nesse momento todas as pessoas pararam abismadas com aquilo. Ninguém esperava que Harry Potter, o tímido, fizesse isso. O silêncio era tão grande que os únicos sons perceptíveis eram dor fogos terminando de exibir a declaração e desaparecer.

Harry, no entanto, de tão nervoso que estava, apenas olhava Gina que, após a declaração, não tirava seus olhos dos orbes verdes dele. Ambos ficaram apenas se encarando, sem saber o que fazer ou pensar. Gina, vendo que teria que tomar a iniciativa, agarrou Harry e o beijou. Todos, após um primeiro momento, começaram a aplaudir o mais recém casal da escola.

Ninguém poderia supor que o que mais chamou a atenção de Harry para Gina não foi o beijo que haviam trocado, ou o tempo que conversaram. Não. O que chamara a atenção dele para ela foram apenas os olhos dela. Eles que lhes mostraram a alma daquela garota que conhecia a tanto tempo, e nunca havia lhe dado a devida atenção. Depois de Hogsmead, porém, ele a viu como ela realmente era, e o que representava para ele. Tudo isso olhando apenas para seus olhos.

Bem, espero que tenham gostado e, PLEASE, comentem!


End file.
